boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
GUI/Display
This is the main game GUI, henceforth referred to as the HUD, or Heads-Up Display. The HUD displays all the information you need in BFS. This page will lightly cover its various elements. For more information on each element, please visit the linked pages. Lives Lives are displayed as green squares on the left side of the screen. When you lose one, a square is grayed out and removed. Boss Health The current boss's health is displayed in a bar under the lives. If there are multiple bosses, their health bars will stack downwards from the lives. Boss Points 30 Boss Points are earned upon beating the game (Although events can give different BP amounts). Boss Points are used to buy skins. Your current boss point counter is in the bottom left of the HUD. HP HP is displayed on the bottom of the screen, instead of the default top right. Taking damage will reduce your HP, and hitting 0 will cause you to lose a life. EN EN, or energy, is displayed on the bottom of the screen. Energy is used for dodging. Version The current version of the game is displayed on the bottom right corner. This is an old GUI and no longer appears. Skills The skills for your class are displayed on the bottom. Once unlocked, they will display a picture of the skill, as well as a cooldown timer. XP Your current XP is displayed in the middle between the skills on the bottom of the screen. It will also display the XP needed to get to the next level. Menu The menu is displayed at the top of the screen. Clicking the arrow will open the menu. Clicking it again will close it. Weapons Menu The weapons menu is accessed through the main menu. Clicking on one of the options will buy it in points, and clicking it again will equip it. Clicking an equipped weapon will un-equip it. Clicking the green arrow will return you to the main menu. Mysteliates Menu The Mysteliates menu is accessed through the main menu. Clicking on a mysteliate will buy it in points, and clicking it again will equip it. Clicking the X at the top will remove your equipped mysteliates. Buying a 4th mysteliate will equip that and removed your currently equipped 3. Clicking the green arrow will return you to the main menu. Skins/Purchases Menu The Skins/Purchases menu is accessed through the main menu. Clicking on an BP option will open a prompt to buy it in robux. Scrolling down will reveal the skins. Clicking the X at the top will unequip any equipped skins. Clicking a skin will open a prompt to buy it in R$. Clicking the green BP cost at the top will buy it in BP. Clicking a bought skin will cause the box to display "Done!". Clicking an equipped skin will cause the box to display "Removed!", and will un-equip that skin. Objective The current objective will occasionally flash onto the middle of the HUD. It is displayed in a partially transparent black bar. Display Box Any current dialogue will be displayed in a box in the center. The currently speaking character's picture is displayed in the left portion. Mega Boss Health Bar When fighting a powerful boss, the boss's health will be displayed in a larger version of the regular health bar at the top of the HUD. Rebirths Counter The number of Rebirths you have collected is displayed in the bottom left above your BP. Rebirths are earned by resetting your levels upon reaching Master Level 400. Rebirths function like a level requirement; they will not go down if you make a purchase that requires Rebirths. Rebirth Button The Rebirth Button only appears once you have obtained Master Level 400. After clicking it 11 times, you will gain one Rebirth at the cost of all of your levels and master level. Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics